A Strange Adventure VIII: Arthur vs My Little Pony
by NocturneD
Summary: A gateway opens up from Elwood City to Equestria, Princess Celestia wants to extend her hoof to the people of Elwood City and the rest of the world for peace but how would a society of animal-human hybrids react to talking ponies? Freak out that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic**

By NocturneD

Note: _Wow it's been awhile guys, yeah this is a shocker another Strange Adventure story. References to past stories will be made so incase you liked my past stories, some might be referenced. I will warn you ahead of time, this has crude humor, don't like that please leave then others enjoy._

Chapter 1

It was another craptastic day in Elwood city, the children were in school learning the necessities of life for their future. Mr. Ratburn's third grade class worked the hardest with piles of homework everyday, no end in sight, even for the weekend Mr. Ratburn makes his students do a large homework assignment.

The aardvark with round glasses let out a sigh, then turns his head to look at the camera, "You already know Mr. Ratburn gives out a lot of homework, but did you ever wonder if he would cancel atleast one assignment for any reason? Maybe a tornado coming to Elwood city or even a big flood?"

"Or maybe for an alien invasion?" Buster interrupted as he pulled himself in front of the camera covering Arthur.

"Buster, come on." Arthur used his right arm to slide Buster out of the camera shot, "Don't be stupid, alien invasions can't happen."

"What about a portal opens up from another world and whatever on the other side tries to come over and take over Elwood city?" Buster also brought up.

Arthur gave himself a face palm, "Sure why not make it that ponies are on the other side of that portal, they want to make peace but then for some reason a war breaks out between us and the ponies try to enslave us for our ignorance, then we have to take out their home world by sending in the toughest of the marines to set up a nuke and blow it up but then we find out war is stupid then we all live happily ever after!" Arthur slammed his hand on his desk, "Happy Buster?"

Mr. Ratburn let out a cough, "Arthur, do you have the problems on the board copied?"

Arthur went back to writing down on his paper, "Yes Mr. Ratburn." Arthur turned around to face the camera again, "Jeez..."

*cut to the cue card*

Arthur vs. My Little Pony

*fades to black*

Meanwhile in Ponyville, one of the many towns in Equestria where the population was mostly horses and other magical creatures and bull crap. At this time, princess Celestia the ruler of Equestia and raised the sun everyday was now bored, having her prized student Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn was visiting her that day because she learned a new spell and wanted to show the princess.

Twilight Sparkle entered the throne room, "Your majesty", she bowed in front of the princess.

Celestia only smiled, "No need for the formalities Twilight Sparkle, I understand by your letter you learned a new spell."

The purple pony nodded her head and smiled proudly, "After much research I improved on the portal spell and with the help of the Elements of Harmony you can have a quick route from your palace to Ponyville or other places."

"Oh goody," Celestia clopped her hooves together, "Now my guards won't feel tired after pulling my chariot around from place to place." Then she thought, "Think they noticed I gained a few pounds in the trunk."

Twilight Sparkle started the demonstration using only a percentage of her magic using her horn, concentrating a tiny worm hole started to open on the far side of the palace room wall. Celestia encouraged her student, suddenly Spike the pet dragon slammed open the door startling Twilight in the process making her use more magic than ever until suddenly there was a giant oval hole.

"Spike!" Twilight grunted.

"What, I had to pee?" Spike threw up his tiny hands in defense, Celestia was chuckling on her thrown she secretly loved crude humor, "What's with the hole in the wall?"

"That's the portal to Ponyville for princess Celestia to pass through freely whenever she wanted." Twilight explained in a smug fashion.

"Don't remember any place in Ponyville called the Sugar Bowl, maybe Manehatten?" Spike scratched his scaly head.

Twilight still frustrated excused herself and pushed her head into the portal and found the most shocking site ever, she pulled her head back out, "Animal people standing on two legs?"

"Why is there an animal person scratching himself on the bench in public like that?" Spike also had his head in the portal.

Celestia also had her head in the portal, "My... what a wonderful place, I have never been here. But it looks wonderful, except for the one animal person scratching himself... and another selling some items in little baggies on the corner there... and the...one with the..." The princess took her head out of the portal. "My word I never seen a species like that, perhaps you made a gateway to another world my student."

And so, Celestia trusted her prized student to go into the mysterious beyond on a good will peace mission to explore this new world, kind of stupid really send her and her friends to an area you have no clue what lurks there and what would happen. But for this story, reasoning and everything else that made both franchises what they are, were thrown out the window completely. Her friends Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash joined Twilight, all of them were packed with supplies and jumped through the portal hoping to find a happy landing, only thing was they were almost greeted by a semi-truck who had to make a sharp turn then turning over, flaming out and exploding.

"Oh my," The yellow pegasus pony named Fluttershy held her hoof to her mouth.

"Well tarnation look at that big metal carriage burn." Applejack, the yellow pony wearing a cowboy hat replied.

"Uh... if it's anything like back in Ponyville the should have a fire department." Twilight slowly trotted backwards, "Come on guys we got to find the mayor of this town, or leader..." The others followed ignoring the truck driver who was screaming in agony that he could feel his legs, suddenly the entire truck blew up again.

"Maybe this place doesn't have a mayor or a princess in charge." Rainbow Dash, the blue pegasus rainbow haired pony brought up.

"Impossible, every town has a leader of some sort." Apple Jack shot back.

Suddenly a police car pulled up nix to the six ponies and the dragon, a bulldog faced policed man wearing sunglasses got halfway out of his car then pulled out his radio phone to contact police headquarters, "This is officer Stinky, I got four, five... six horses and for some reason a lizard without owner wandering around the streets by the Sugar Bowl. I repeat six horses and a lizard on the streets without owner by the Sugar Bowl."

"Teehee... officer Stinky." Pinkie Pie, the pink pony giggled.

"Now you pretty ponies stay still, animal control will be here soon." Officer Stinky held up his hand in a friendly matter.

The ponies only looked at each other, "Animal control?" Rarity, the purple haired and white colored unicorn asked, "Aren't you the ones that are animals?"

Officer Stinky frowned, "I got to stop drinking before I come to work."

"Look... officer Stinky is it?" Twilight Sparkle raised her hoof to help explain, "We're from Ponyville of Equestria, sent on a good will mission to see your leader, mayor, princess, prince or whoever is in charge so we can form peace between our two societies. Were we come from are mostly populated by ponies."

"Yeah today the is the day I stop drinking." Officer Stinky rubbed his forehead refusing the idea of talking ponies fill his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about your big metal horse less carriage blowing up." Rainbow Dash pointed in the opposite direction towards the raging fire.

"OH HOLY SH..." Officer Stinky got back on his radio to call for the fire department, the ponies nodded to each other and decided to make a run for it, rather stupid I know but not long before they reach the end of the third block, a huge white van pulls out in front of them. A brown cat woman and white bunny male dressed in green work duds jumped out of the vehicle, didn't take long for the two to pull out a tranquilizer gun firing once. One of the darts hit Rarity, another dart was fired and hit Fluttershy. The two ponies wobbled and fell to the ground, then closed their eyes and was unconscious.

"RUN!" Apple Jack ran the other way.

"APPLE JACK DON'T RUN THAT WAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT GOES!" Twilight shouted trying to run after her with Spike clinging to her back.

"Oh buck me..." Rainbow Dash was left with Pinkie Pie who kept poking Rarity and Fluttershy with a stick then giggling like an idiot. "YOU IDIOT LEAVE THEM WE GOT TO GET SOME PLACE SAFE!" Pinkie Pie then was shot with another dart, she fell over like a ton of bricks. Rainbow Dash cursed to herself and blasted off after Twilight and Apple Jack.

Meanwhile in Mr. Ratburn's class.

"Is class over yet?" Arthur whispered to Francine, an eight year old monkey girl next to him.

"It's only eleven thirty seven." Francine whispered back after she looked at the clock over the doorway.

"Man I wished something happened right now." Arthur put his palm on his cheek waiting for the lunch bell to ring. When suddenly from the classroom windows, a yellow pony bashed through then spraying glass everywhere onto the tiled floor with the children in shock, most of them gasped, others screamed, for some reason someone cheered. A purple pony came in after while the yellow pony bashed down the classroom door, suddenly a flying pony shot after them leaving a rainbow trail.

The kids were stunned, Mr. Ratburn turned around to examine the damage, "Well... you don't see that everyday.

"Can I go to the bathroom Mr. Ratburn?" Binky Barnes raised his hand and asked.

"Binky..." Mr. Ratburn gave himself a face palm, "There's a big freaking hole in the classroom wall and of all times you ask to go to the bathroom it's now... for the past eight, nine or maybe ten times when I do let you go, you make a big stinking mess! It smells awful after I walk in there I swore a horse probably died in there and for some reason you're in there for twenty minutes, maybe thirty, and other times you don't come back at all and for some reason the toilet paper goes missing and all the toilets break because you clog them with towels. Sometimes I don't think you even go to the bathroom because of that PSP game you got I figure you probably just sit in the stall and play your game! Seriously three damn horses came crashing through this wall and I think one of them had wings and another one was purple! You think no one would notice that?" Mr. Ratburn let out his little rant, "But if I let you go this time... will you come back like a real gentleman and not make the bathroom a mess?"

"Yes." Binky said, he walked up and got the hall pass, walked over the smashed down door and went to the bathroom then he walked into the boys restroom and entered a free stall. Soon the farting symphony will commence, "Curse you taco bell!" Binky moaned then let out a huge fart so loud, even Mr. Ratburn's class heard it since they were right next door to the boys restroom, plus with a vent shaft connecting the walls. Mr. Ratburn turned the vent shutters off so the stink doesn't come in.

to be continued...

note: yeah i know, pretty crude and some of you are wondering what happened to me. Well, life people and don't tell the Naruto section I'm back making a couple Arthur stories along with maybe a Friendship with Magic story. You're probably wondering what's up with the Versus title, figured it would attract some readers who liked both shows. Are they going to fight each other? Meh, maybe screw around. Remember, this is my take on Arthur with crude humor and really haven't gotten the Friendship with Magic it's own place in my thoughts yet. My grammar sucks as usual please excuse that because this story wasn't meant to be taken serious and I know the characters are out of character, for fun purposes. So sit back and relax. Future chapters might depend.


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

Note: Hmm, not many hits. Oh well, point of writing fan stories is for the fun of it anyway. Have to excuse me everyone because I've been out of the writing game for awhile and I'm trying to get my knack back. So sit back, enjoy and leave a review.

Chapter 2

The three ponies; Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash along with Spike the dragon were scurrying along the hallways of Lakewood elementary making a mess out of everything while trying to get a good distance away from animal control. So far, the first impression wasn't good in Elwood city as everything was being over turned and smashed onto the ground, the ponies kept on the move where they eventually found the local park to stay in.

"Well that didn't go so well." Rainbow Dash breathed in and out as well being sarcastic.

"Oh shut your mouth." Apple Jack shot back.

"BUCK YOU!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"BUCK OFF STUPID LESBIAN!" Apple Jack shouted.

"OH ITS ON BITCH!" Rainbow Dash threw herself onto of Apple Jack and the two started clopping the shit out of each other.

"OW YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEY HEY!" Apple Jack tried to cover up her swearing with stupid horse puns.

"Guys stop it!" Twilight Sparkle tried to break up the fight but only ended up getting kicked in the throat, Spike only sat there and farted.

Meanwhile back at Lakewood Elementary, the children were at lunch standing in line, Arthur was wondering if this was all a dream or not. He waited in line behind Francine to get his lunch, he pinched himself to find that it hurt and he wasn't dreaming but the ponies crashing through the window couldn't have been real. All this thinking mad his brain hurt. Arthur took a tray and waited his turn in line, figuring that lunch should calm his head. Problem was, everyone around him was talking about the pony incident. He walked up to the cafeteria lady Mrs. McGrady and asked, "What's for lunch today?"

"Oh hey Arthur." Mrs. McGrady was shuffling with something behind the counter, "Today is hotdog with french fries or macaroni and cheese with your choice of drink."

Arthur frowned, hotdogs for lunch again? This is like the twentieth day in a row. He chose the macaroni and cheese for his side dish and got the chocolate milkshake carton, the register lady Mrs. Bearson; a middle aged female bear who was a complete bitch, gave him his total, three dollars and seventy five cents. "Jeez." He thought, before he finishes high school lunch will cost about five dollars a day, twenty five bucks a week. This is one of the reasons why school pissed him off so much, that and the bus rides and stupid class work. Apparently he didn't have a quarter on him and seeing how the register lady was a complete bitch who wouldn't let him go, he got mad and slapped her upside the head with a lunch tray. Then he curb stomped her and got another lunch, Mrs. McGrady couldn't care less as the students in the cafeteria cheered for Arthur for knocking out a faculty member no one liked. No one called the ambulance either and let Mrs. Bearson lay there with a concussion.

Arthur sat down next to his class mates Buster, Francine, and the Brain. Ofcourse, the highlight of the day was the ponies. Arthur was getting pretty sick and tired of hearing about the ponies, once his little four year old sister DW got wind of this she was going to ask him a million questions like what they look like, are they cute? "Hey where's Binky at?" Arthur asked.

"He's getting suspended again." Buster, the white rabbit boy answered while taking a bite from his french fry.

"Seriously what the hell did he do this time?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently all the loud noises we heard from the bathroom were too loud the whole school heard them." Brain added.

"So...?" Arthur asked.

"Also he lit an m-80 in the toilet and tried to flush it." Francine smirked.

"That explains all the water leaking all over the floor." Arthur lifted up his shoe and found the entire cafeteria floor was wet. Janitor is off getting stoned in his janitor closet to even have the attention span to turn off the water valve.

"Anyway, what did you think about the ponies?" Francine asked.

"Did I just see a purple one or was that my imagination?" Buster scratched his head.

"Yeah, I saw purple too... and a weird dinosaur on its back." Arthur added in, "Was one of them flying?"

Lunch ended shortly after that, Mr. Ratburn picked back up with his lesson plan of boring the shit out of his students and assign them too much homework. Arthur and the gang decided to cut class and leave, Mr. Ratburn slammed the door before they could reach the door, "OH NO! You little assholes aren't leaving this class again like all those other times until the bell rings to let you go!"

"Mr. Ratburn with all due respect..." Arthur tried to come up with a good reason to debate his teacher, he decided to kick Mr. Ratburn in the nads instead making his teacher fall over onto the floor. He walked over his stunned teacher and left the classroom, other students followed and went home.

Along the way home, Arthur passed the park to overhear some commotion. He wandered over to hear the yelling getting louder and louder. What he saw was, two horses arguing and bashing their heads against each other, "wait a second." he thought, those were the same ponies that crashed through his classroom earlier. He decided it was best to hide behind the nearby bush and observe.

"GIRLS STOP IT!" Twilight Sparkle again tried to stop the fight.

"What the?" Arthur stopped himself, "That one just talk?"

"Come on! Princess Celestia is counting on us to spread good will to this place" Twilight cried.

"Princess Cellphone?" Arthur scratched his ass.

"Who the hell is that looking at us?" Spike pointed Twilight across the field, looking at a weird man in a trench coat who is taking pleasure in watching horses interact with each other. "No not that guy, the other one in the yellow shirt."

"Oh crap they spotted me!" Arthur broke off a piece of the bush and tried to cover himself with it making crappy camoflauge.

to be continued...

note: yes, not a very well representation of the two series but that's how the Strange Adventure series rolls. Crude humor all the way, but don't fret I'm sure someone will make a well made adaptation crossover someday.


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

Note: As you know people if you read the last chapter, I decided to just wing it and do something I'm familiar with. Sorry if it doesn't follow both shows properly but figuring writing random stuff is what I'm really good at, why not? I'm sure one day, someone will write a decent story that will follow both shows and follow it to the T. I thought about putting this story in both sections, so far, no real attention was given on either side and I really don't want to put it in the crossover section because stories tend to be over looked. I write for the fun of it people, just a tad disappointed when people ask me to update and nothing happens for the next couple of weeks, its fine by me that everyone is busy. It is September after all and everyone is getting back into gear with school, college, work, etc.

So please read and review.

Chapter 3

Arthur tried to avoid the ponies attention by breaking off a branch from the bush he was hiding behind to cover himself. One of the ponies, let's just say Apple Jack wandered on over to Arthur, her friend Twilight Sparkle told her to be careful. The blonde pony nuzzled the branches away from the shivering boy, soon she was eye to eye with Arthur, well eye to stomach.

"Howdy." Apple Jack smirked.

"GAH!" Arthur shrieked.

"WHOA!" Apple Jack tried to calm Arthur down, "We won't hurt you."

Arthur froze for a second, "Are you aliens?" 

"Aliens?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head in question. 

"Well in a way, to your place we are." Twilight Sparkle raised her hoof.

"GAH!" Arthur shrieked, Apple Jack hit Arthur in the face with a branch. 

"Apple Jack!" Twilight scolded her hill billy friend.

"Sorry, reflex." Apple Jack replied.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Arthur checked his forehead incase that branch cut him.

"We're on a good will mission to bring peace from our nation of Equestria to your nation." Twilight explained, "Our Princess Celestia would like to speak with your princess so we can form a faction between ourselves."

"We don't have a princess." Arthur immediately brought up, "Matter of fact we aren't ruled by a king either, we have a president."

"Well can we see your president?" Twilight asked.

"That's a bit impossible." Arthur replied.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash cocked her eyebrow.

"Well one, the president is in the white house and that's located in Washinton DC, that's like five or six states over and two, we just can't walk into the white house whenever we wanted because security is tight plus the president is always traveling." Arthur tried to explain.

"Just like princess Celestia." Spike pointed out.

"Yeahhhhh..." Arthur rolled his eyes abit, "You told me about princess Chewbacca but."

"It's Celestia." Twilight corrected him.

"But right now, why the hell have you three jumped through my classroom windows?" Arthur brought up.

"Oh..." Twilight looked at her friends, "Listen its a long story, first non-pony we tried talking to turned out to be a guard of some sort and he called on some sort of device, then two people with magic devices shot arrows at my friends causing them to fall unconscious quickly. So me, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike here ran off trying to avoid those non-ponies, unfortunately we crashed through some windows to get away. It worked though, but now we're lost. I was just about to write a letter to princess Celestia until we met you uh..."

"Name is Hugh E. Rection." Arthur lied.

"Nice to meet you Huge Erection!" Spike brought out his hand.

Arthur bursted out laughing surprised the ponies didn't get it, "No, no sorry. That was a test, my real name is Arthur Read. I'm a third grader at the school you busted up."

"We're terribly sorry though." Twilight apologized.

"Oh... don't worry about it, I got a half day because of it. Well... okay my teacher was under the weather." Arthur lied, "Wait you said there were more of you?"

"Yeah, those magic arrows knocked them out." Apple Jack raised her hoof in anger.

"Well there's a chance they might be at the animal sanctuary, but if they talk like you four do then I'm sure alot worse could happen." Arthur explained.

"Like how?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, if they're like you three with horns and wings that'll make news, and if they can talk then there might be a chance they can be locked up in some science laboratory and have tests performed on them." Arthur rubbed his chin.

"What kind of experiments?" Twilight asked with worried eyes.

"I guess either making them run on tred mills or if I understand my friend Buster's alien documentaries, slicing them open to see what makes them tick." Arthur guessed causing the three ponies and dragon to gasp dramatically.

"We got to get our friends out of there!" Dash shouted.

"But we don't know where they could be at though." Twilight countered.

"Plus we can't really stay in one spot for too long or else those things with the sleeping arrows might find us." Apple Jack rubbed her chin.

"For god's sakes its a tranquilizer gun." Arthur grunted, "And anyway, I know its a bit of a stretch but what if I let you stay at my house?"

"You would do that for us?" Spike asked with a shine of glee in his eye.

"Look, this story is gonna be a crossover so we might as well stick together from now on until we come up with a plan to get your friends out." Arthur tried to explain, "We can either find out where they are and demand to let them free then let you explain your story... or we can go all out with making a bunch of references praying that someone will get it."

"Do we have a choice?" Apple Jack asked.

"Only way to make this story interesting." Arthur replied.

And so, Arthur made his way home with the ponies plus the little dragon which took him longer than normal from ducking behind cover and walking through alleyways, pretty much all the things his parents told him to avoid. They arrived at his front door, slowly he peered in to make sure the coast was clear. "Damn," he thought seeing that his mother was watching television in the family room, seeing how the family room was only an ear shot away from the staircase in the hallway, he decided to chance it he told them to walk slowly up the stairs. Slowly they crept up, only for a loud squeak to be heard Arthur froze and motioned them to keep going and go to his room thanks to his instructions.

"Arthur?" His mom turned her head to see her son, "What are you doing home so early?"

"Half day." His shifted his shoulders. 

"Oh by the way," She smirked, "Your teacher called saying you kicked him in the nads to cut class."

"Then what?" Arthur gulped knowing his decision was the bad one.

"He kept yelling saying he wanted to give you a detention then for some reason I thought he had tourettes so I hung on him." Mrs. Read explained, "Now what have I told you about trying to get your way?"

"Don't kick people in the nads to do so?" Arthur asked.

Suddenly an emergency news report came on, "This is Alex Lexington with the afternoon news. Today a new breed of what appears to be horses have been discovered today appearing to look like one with wings and the other with a horn. For some reason these new breed of horses are sporting hair styles that would make even Japanese anime characters jealous, oh and apparently they talk. These horses will be held at the Elwood city animal sanctuary along with the science team to examine and make sure they stay healthy. They will be expecting visitors between nine am to nine pm. The horses will not be auctioned off or sold according to the science department as already big companies are interested in buying the three horses as far as three hundred million dollars."

"Well... looks like we're going to have to break them out." Arthur thought to himself.

"How about that, we should take your sisters to see the horses." His mother was abit amazed by this announcement, "But I imagine the lines would be huge because of this."

"Mom where does dad keep his grappling hook and lock pick kit?" Arthur asked while reaching for the phone next to the staircase.

"Should be in the cupboard above the stove honey." His mom went back to watching television.

Arthur wasted no time running up the stairs and into his room to slam the door to see the ponies plus Spike in his room, "Okay so far it looks like the worst isn't going to happen, problem is that big companies want to buy your friends and are throwing big dollar signs such as three hundred million."

"Dollars?" Apple Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever your currency is!" Arthur paced back and forth.

"I think he means bits Apple Jack, three hundred million bits just imagine that." Twilight explained.

"Tarnation!" Apple Jack gasped, "I wouldn't know what to do with that sort of money."

"Yeah but you better pray that it's not some clothing company that wants them." Arthur shot back while trying to look for some phone numbers of people he can rely on.

"Why's that?" Rainbow Dash asked while playing with Arthur's stuffed bear Stanley then accidently ripped his arm off, she whistled and put the bear back on the shelf.

"Well clothing in our world is known for animal furs, just some companies do that." Arthur answered, "Those are the worst that still use animal skin for dresses."

"What kind of sick place is this?" Spike hollered.

"Pretty sick I'll tell you that." Arthur answered, "Looks like I'm going to have to call some friends and we're going to have to check out the animal sanctuary to see if there are any ways of getting your friends out of there."

And with that... a new bond has been formed...

Arthur then dialed a number he was sure to remember, "Yeah is Jack Bower in?" The voice ont he other line then replied to him, then he frowned, "What do you mean he no longer works for the U.S.?"

The ponies frowned, he then hung up and dialed another number, "Batman?", again he hung up, "Marcus Phoenix?" He hung up again, "The karate kid?" He tried to call everyone he knew, "Snoop Dog?"

to be continued...

note: yeah sorry for that one being too short.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

Chapter 4

Arthur had to think this one through, he had three small ponies in his room plus a small baby dragon to boot. How the heck was he going to hide them let alone come up with a plan to cater to their needs and then break out their friends? He had to admit it, he really put himself in a deep hole this time. The eight year old had to fetch the three ponies some food, he offered them a cheeseburger he didn't eat from the other day, they replied to saying they don't eat meat. This was going to be tough, he had to sneak down to his father's refrigerator and steal fruits and vegetables, already this felt troublesome. He laid the food down on his bed and watched the ponies eat happily, they thanked them and Spike asked if Arthur had any gems on him. Arthur looked the dragon with a stupid look but then went looting around his mom's jewelry case to find something that Spike might like. The dragon had to settle on a bracelet but had a helping of fruits.

"So what's it like from the place you come from?" Arthur asked.

"Oh. Equestria is a magical place filled with many wonders and everyone is friendly, around every corner is a thrilling adventure to learn about friendship. A very colorful place too, there are many events like the Great Galloping Gala, the wonderful Winter Wrap Up, oh it's so joyous you would love to be there." Twilight explained getting all gitty.

"What Disney crap place did you crawl out of?" Arthur thought, he cupped his chin, "Uh so are there any bad parts to Equestria?" he managed to ask.

"Mmm... outside of Equestria is usually a desert where mostly the bad monsters live, mostly a barren wasteland." Twilight rubbed her own chin.

"So it's like New Jersey?" Arthur asked.

Arthur let the ponies finish their meal and pretty much laid out their living quarters which was pretty much the closet and a convenient space Arthur managed to make himself leading to the attic area where the ponies could move around more freely. He explained to them that his parents hardly went into the attic area anyway so it shouldn't be a problem but if there was ever a problem of his parents ever catching them, just to pretend to be lifeless toys, sounded stupid but it was the only excuse ever. Arthur sat with them in the attic area to show them around and a good possible place for them to hide just in case but still was near a window, the ponies thanked Arthur but he just sat down and soon a real good conversation started, but unfortunately I can't come up with one so let's just say they really connected. They really learned a lot from each other about each other's worlds and how they worked, ofcourse a few cheap shots were made but then again if you heard of a magical horse raising the sun and moon everyday you would scoff at them too. Arthur excused himself to fetch them some supplies.

"So why don't we just try to write a letter to the princess saying that there was a big misunderstanding and our friends got captured?" Spike looked up at Twilight while sitting on a box in the attic.

"It's just... everything went wrong and I don't want the princess to think that this place is a waste of time." Twilight sadly replied, "I mean... here we are in this world trying to make peace, we ran into trouble and the one person who is willing to help is a young creature. Pretty crude I admit but he has his heart in the right place."

"Seriously?" Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash listened to her dumb response.

"You know what sure why not." Twilight grinned, " Spike take a letter," she cleared her throat, "Dear Princess Celestia, the portal leading to the unknown place turned out to lead to another world but just to let you know the town we arrived in is named Elwood city. It was a very interesting place when first stepping in, but I'm afraid we didn't get very far as the creatures were called humans or anihumans as we like to call them, their animal control caught sight of us and because they never saw our kind before they shot at us with sleeping arrows. Our friends Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie have been captured, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Spike and I had to run for awhile to avoid their forces but made a few accidents along the way. Eventually, we met a nice young anihuman named Arthur Read who took us into his home and put us into hiding he even said he'll help us break out our friends and willing to make everyone open their eyes to your kindess of wanting to offer peace but I'm not sure on the amount of time we might have. Sincerely, your student Twilight Sparkle."

"Eh I don't have anything to write on Twilight." Spike shifted his shoulders.

"Ah damn it..." Twilight cursed, "There has to be something here that Arthur's family doesn't want to keep."

"How about this?" Rainbow Dash was over turning a couple of boxes to find some papers falling out, she picked up one pice of paper and looked at it to find out it was a grade school paper with an F- grade on it, "Whoever this belongs to doesn't know math too well." Twilight Sparkle only replied by grabbing the paper with her mouth and throwing it down infront of Spike to write on.

"Quick, Arthur will be back soon, we don't want to make it look worse than the situation already is." Twilight hurried Spike.

Five hours later...

"The hell I was supposed to be doing again?" Arthur scratched himself, "Oh right!" He raced back to his room to find out it smells awful, "Oh Jesus Christ it smells like Binky's ass in here!" He pulled his yellow sweater over his nose and opened his closet door to find the ponies just sitting there. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well when ponies go to the bathroom they need a toilet!" Dash shouted.

"Ponies don't go to the bathroom insi... you know what, you're from another place why not." Arthur still with his face covered examined the mess in his closet and practically wanted to throw up. And with that, the relationship was abit awkward as if taking care of one dog was stressful enough now he had to care for three ponies and a dragon, he wasted no time taking care of the mess and getting rid of it. Already Arthur felt like regretting this.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news guys." Arthur announced as he finished cleaning up the mess.

"Good news first then feller." Apple Jack replied with a hint of worry.

"Good news is that I'm going to the animal shelter with my mom and sister but the bad news is that it won't be until tomorrow." Arthur explained, "But don't worry, I know someone that is a friend of mine that can help me because I begged my mom to invite him too on the trip."

"So, what will we be doing?" Twilight asked.

The next day... Arthur couldn't come up with a single damn idea... So out of a stupid plot device Arthur hid the ponies and Spike in the trunk of his mom's car and forgot to put air holes in it.

"Mom I need you to do something." Arthur asked while sitting in the passenger seat.

"What's that honey?" His mom asked while driving.

"I need you to ram the car as fast as you can into the animal sanctuary." Arthur asked.

"... why would you ask me that?" She asked, turned her head to look at her son.

"Just because..." He replied.

"Alright..." She floored it and rammed the family station wagon into a crowd of people and bashed in the front door then continued driving into the building. She took a hard left, then right, then left then hit a coke machine then hit right again to find the ponies on display.

"Pop the trunk!" Arthur shouted. There he saw the other ponies, just as the news report said being put on display. "I'm here to get your three out of here!" He pulled out an axe that was left nearby and smashed the glass in.

"Oh about time darling." Rarity jumped from the glass case.

"Tha..thank you kind one." Fluttershy flapped her wings.

"AWESOME A HEIST!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Just get in the car retard!" Arthur shouted.

Arthur's mom put the car in full reverse and hit a drinking fountain then ran over some more people.

"My word she drives like a maniac!" Rarity held onto the back seat of the car.

"VERY FUN!" Pinkie laughed.

"Let's go to McDonald's mom!" Arthur demanded.

Fluttershy puked...

D.W. tried to wipe herself clean from Fluttershy's vomit.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

Note: Arthur doesn't need to be twenty percent cooler because of My Little Pony. Arthur was already one hundred percent cool to begin with.

Chapter 5

After Arthur's mom got arrested for driving under the influence of being stupid and ran over a few dozen people. Arthur drove the car despite being only eight years old, he stopped at the McDonald's drive through and ordered a bunch of food. Then he remembered that ponies don't eat meat so he asked for chicken sandwiches. Fluttershy started freaking out because of how chickens were used in this world. Arthur really didn't give a damn and shoved a chicken sandwich down Fluttershy's throat. The yellow pegasus took a second to swallow, then to her surprise she actually liked the sandwich.

Next stop was the mayor's office where he invited himself in by driving through the front gate, through the front desk, up the stairs, and through the mayor's office. Arthur ignored the falling plaster from the ceiling and walked up to the mayor.

"Mayor Sawyer. I want you to introduce to my new friends from Equalia..." Arthur pointed to the ponies.

"It's Equestria Arthur." Twilight Sparkled corrected him.

"No one gives a shit." Arthur mumbled.

"Can we make this quick kid I'm masturbating to porn on my computer and if anyone sees it I could get into..." The mayor paused, "Oh right... you're here." The mayor stood up, "Welcome to Elwood City!"

"Charmed." Rarity replied.

"Mayor your fly is open." Arthur pointed out.

The mayor zipped up his pants.

"Mayor Sawyer. I'm Twilight Sparkle from a far off place called Equestria. We come in peace in hoping to form a peace treaty between your town and Equestria." Twilight went on for twenty five minutes explaining, Arthur was sitting at the computer looking up porn while Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash watched him. The mayor took in what the ponies said and decided to throw a big parade in the honor of the coming of Princess Celestia and sign whatever it is to bring peace.

And so it happened...

Princess Celestia was standing on the stage in front of city hall. People were confused and thought there was supposed to be punch and pie served. The six ponies along with Spike were standing next to the princess as she spoke to the crowd.

"And so... it is my honor to form an alliance between Elwood City and Equestria." Princess Celestia explained.

"OH MY GOD THAT HORSE CAN TALK?" A citizen pointed at the ponies and shouted.

Arthur frowned, "She's been talking for about an hour and you noticed now?"

They got down to business in agreement and for this astonishing discovery. The mayor put Arthur in charge of giving the ponies and their princess a proper tour around Elwood city then went back to watching porn because he didn't have anything better to do. He also hired Mr. Ratburn to make sure Arthur doesn't screw this up. Arthur already knew he was screwed after he kicked in the nads the other day. The six ponies and Spike wanted to stay at Arthur's house, he didn't care. Celestia slept on their couch that rolled out into a bed. Yeah, Elwood city isn't going to roll out the red carpet after all.

The night was pretty awkward enough. Arthur's dad didn't know what to make of this and since Mrs. Read was in jail, who cares. All the ponies slept soundly in Arthur's room, DW on the other hand was still in the car when it exploded earlier that afternoon. Now there's a giant black ash mark all over the driveway. The next morning. Mr. Read prepared breakfast for the ponies and Arthur, then he noticed Twilight Sparkle and Spike helping his dad prepare a big breakfast.

"Morning." Arthur walked in.

"Oh hey Arthur, your friends going to wake up soon and join us for breakfast?" Mr. Read asked as he finished flipping the last pancake. "By the way, your friend Twilight and Spike here are really handy"

"Morning!" Pinkie Pie appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Pinkie Pie." Arthur held his chest almost having a heart attack.

"Morning!" Rainbow Dash flew in.

"Go...oood morning... Mr. Read and young Mr. Read." Fluttershy slowly walked in still shy from the whole experience.

"Well ain't it a fine day!" Apple Jack hollered.

Rarity on the other hand needed coffee... badly... she wandered over to the coffee pot, grabbed a random mug, poured herself some joe and sipped it.

"Hey isn't someone supposed to get that princess up?" Mr. Read asked flipping another pancake.

"Guess I'll get her then..." Arthur wandered into the living room to find the couch still rolled out into its bed form. "Princess... it's time to wake up..." Then he noticed it looked like their were actually two occupying the bed. He removed the sheets, certainly the princess was ready to get up. She yawned and opened her pretty eyes.

"Why hello Arthur." She yawned and stretched, "Excuse me." She giggled, "Thank you for taking us in too I had so much fun learning..."

Suddenly the lump beside the princess rose up and the sheets rip off to find a drozy Mr. Ratburn.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Arthur yelled. 

to be continued...

Note: yup, its one of those stories. crack pairings all around, start suggesting some if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

note: warning crude and tasteless humor ahead.  
>-<p>

Chapter 6

It was another day at school. The children were already seated. The news has already been made that the welcoming of the ponies has been going well. Ponies and animal humans were allowed to pass through each others world as they pleased. It proved quite fun atleast. There were a lot more apples than usual though.

Mr. Ratburn was teaching another lesson about god knows what or gives a shit. Arthur couldn't get the picture of his teacher and the princess of all ponies in his house defiling his futon out of his head. Maybe this meant something. Or maybe it didn't.

"Mr. Ratburn?" Francine raised her hand.

"Yes Francine?" Mr. Ratburn called on her.

"Is it true that the ponies were at Arthur's house last night?" She asked.

Mr. Ratburn tossed his chalk up in the air then let it fall back into his palm, "Well... that's something Arthur can tell you."

"Um... also the princess?" She asked again.

"Uh..." Ratburn lost his train of thought.

Mr. Ratburn blushed.

Arthur stood up, cleared his throat, then said, "Yes. The ponies and the princess did sleep at my house. Mr. Ratburn however was over my house for some reason too... Mr. Ratburn and princess Celestia had hard core sex on my futon."

"Arthur!" Mr. Ratburn was embarrassed.

"What it feel like?" Buster raised his hand.

Meanwhile around Elwood city, Princess Celestia was enjoying herself around town along with Twilight Sparkle next to her.

"This Elwood city is pretty nice isn't it princess?" Twilight asked her mentor.

Celestia smiled, "It quite is my faithful student."

Twilight chirped, "So many wonders to this place. Has things Equestria doesn't have and things it doesn't have that Equestria does." She turned her head, "By the way... I heard that you shared a bed with Arthur's teacher?"

Celestia blushed, "Oh... oh right. Mr. Nigel Ratburn came in late last night to monitor Arthur's progress. It was late so Mr. Read said if he didn't mind sleeping on a different couch then he's welcomed to stay... apparently it was too small and mine was too big so I offered to switch places... but..."

"You slept with him didn't you?" Twilight frowned.

Celestia gasped, "Twilight Sparkle whatever do you mean?"

Twilight recalled the even from last night, "Well... there were loud thumps and shouting coming from downstairs."

(flashback)

Twilight Sparkle was sleeping next to Arthur and his dog Pal. When suddenly she heard banging and yelling coming downstairs. Her eyes shot open.

"OH NIGEL TOUCH ME RIGHT THERE!

YEAH ITS TIME TO RIDE THE BALONEY PONY!

YES RAM IT INTO ME!

OH BY EINSTEINS THEORY OF RELATIVITY!

OH YES! YES! YES! BY THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!

PISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Arthur rolled his head to face Twilight, "Did I mention that my teacher has tourettes?"

(end of flashback)

"Twilight my faithful student..." Celestia paused, "I apologize for my actions as I'm not leading by a good example... who knows... you might fall for that boy Arthur."

"Is it really necessary?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight... look up this story on a fanfiction site and see that the character selection is indeed Twilight Sparkle and Arthur R. Or atleast it used to. So that has to go to add up to something."

Meanwhile back to class...

"Mr. Ratburn, you just had sex with a horse with wings and a horn." Arthur argued, "That's sick!"

"I'm half man half rat..." Ratburn brought up in his defense.

"Oh..." Arthur scratched his head, "Good point."

to be continued...

note: not much to add, lets crank up the crude humor.


	7. Chapter 7

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

note: warning crude and tasteless humor ahead.  
>-<p>

Chapter 7

Months later...

After wandering around the school and kicking random people in the nads instead of using the restroom like he asked Mr. Ratburn to excuse him for. Arthur finally went to the bathroom; absolutely Binky free. He walked up to the broken urinal since the other four urinals were either dirty, ripped off the wall, or had a turd in it. He pulled out his little buddy and started to piss. LIKE A BOSS! After that Arthur went back to class to find Mr. Ratburn still in the middle of teaching class. The aardvark looked up at the clock and found out he was gone for nearly forty five minutes, he didn't care. Mr. Ratburn was probably going to scold him again for being just as bad as Binky when it came to abusing bathroom breaks.

Arthur pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing. For some reason he was drawing a pony. A certain purple unicorn to be exact. Over the course of time that the two worlds joined, Arthur was enjoying the company of the ponies but certainly with Twilight Sparkle. He couldn't quite explain it but he went along with it.

"Arthur?" Mr. Ratburn called upon him.

"Uh..." Arthur turned his paper over, "What was the question?"

"Can you tell us how the Soviet Union broke up?" Mr. Ratburn asked again, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Uh... their drummer died?" Arthur answered.

The class giggled from his stupid answer.

Within a few hours class was excused without any cutting for once and the students left. Arthur walked home alone thinking the past couple of months of from when he first met the ponies to accidently seeing Rarity naked in the shower. Wait. She doesn't wear clothes so that didn't make any sense. Arthur walked into his house and grabbed a beer from the fridge and went straight to his room. The ponies had left a month ago and it started to get dull. After watching pony porn on the internet that didn't satisfy Arthur.

Mr. Read came in with a letter in his hand, "Hey Arthur. Good news, you're teacher is getting married."

Arthur took a swig of his beer, "To who?"

"To princess Celestia it appears." Mr. Read examined the invitation.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur I know it's weird that Mr. Ratburn that cake obsessed weirdo found love with a horse but couldn't you atleast pretend to be happy?" Mr. Read asked.

"Do I need to wear pants?" Arthur asked.

"It would be nice." Mr. Read smirked.

"Okay but I'm not zipping up the fly then." Arthur turned away. Then he stopped, "Wait a second... if Mr. Ratburn marries princess Celestia, then... he would be a prince or even a king... and if he's king he'll... oh shit..."

to be continued...

note: well that went fast. hope everyone had a merry christmas and got the stuff they wanted!


	8. Chapter 8

A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony

By NocturneD

note: warning crude and tasteless humor ahead.  
>-<p>

Chapter 8

Arthur kicked Binky in the nads first then when he got to class because the over sized galloot made fun of his yellow sweater. Arthur had enough of his shit and challenged Binky to a fight in the classroom. Mr. Ratburn pretty much had enough of teaching his class anything anymore so he told the kids to use their desks to make a huge circle to make a fighting ring. Arthur took off his shirt and turned out to be pretty ripped for an eight year old. Binky on the other hand was a fat slob, everyone told him to put his shirt back on. Arthur put on his two because he was attracting attention from the girls... well, some passing female ponies from outside as well.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The class mates hollered.

Arthur started it off by punching Binky in the cheek. Binky returned the favor. Arthur kicked. Binky back handed Arthur. Arthur swung. Binky threw another punch. Arthur did as well. The fight continued for another twenty minutes. It was the most epic fight in history. If I were to repeat this to you. You would squeal in delight. Binky looked like he had the upper hand at first until Arthur reversed it. He kicked Binky in the stomach and gave him a Stone Cold Stunner. The force was so hard it caused Binky to fall out of the ring. There was blood everywhere and the smell in the air. It smelled like manliness.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Brain raised Arthur's hand.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" The classmates chanted.

"Oh Arthur! I saw everything! You fought so bravely!" Twilight Sparkle appeared behind him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I'm just that awesome!" Arthur flexed with Twilight still hanging onto him.

"Make love to me right here in the classroom!" Twilight moaned.

Arthur frowned, "Right here? In front of everyone?"

"Yes! On top of Binky's bruised and battered body!" Twilight smiled.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Alright..."

Arthur and Twilight were about to kiss until...

"Hey Arthur!" Buster shouted.

Arthur was making a funny face at the moment. The other kids laughed at him.

"Up for some baseball?" Francine asked.

Arthur blushed, "Yeah sure..." He stopped, "Wait was there a fight earlier today?"

"A fight between who?" Francine asked.

"Uh... sorry I think it was something else." Arthur frowned. "Think I'll take a raincheck on that baseball game guys." He turned around and left, kicking a nearby rock in disappointment.

He walked home and went straight to his room. "Wait... there's still the wedding."

Meanwhile in Equestria.

A green chubby unicorn raised his hoof, "Can I go the bathroom?"

Cheerilee rubbed her face with her hooves, tired of the same question, "Snips... for the last time... we go before and after class."

"Ah christ how does anypony do it?" Snips waved his arms around.

Cheerilee shook off the nagging feeling and wanted to make an announcement, "Children as you know the royal wedding is coming up and we're going to have a new king. A marriage formed as a peace treaty, some of you might know that as to tie two factions together."

"Is he gay?" Sweetie Belle raised her hoof.

"Well he was a nudist at one point. But he did kill a lot of zombies and trained to be a ninja..." Cheerilee trailed off.

"A nudist zombie killing ninja?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow.

"Just a zombie killing ninja now." Cheerilee assured.

"I welcome our new king then!" Scootaloo praised.

Meanwhile back in Elwood City. Mr. Ratburn was going over the legal papers to see if he could marry a horse. Apparently in Elwood city, everyone was half animal anyway so why does it matter?

Just then. The Ratburn signal could be seen in the sky.

"My gawd... It's the Ratburn signal!" Ratburn stood up from his desk. He pushed a button inside the desk drawer. A wall opened up behind him and revealed a pole. He hopped on it and slid down.

to be continued..


	9. Chapter 9

**A Strange Adventure 8: Arthur vs. My Little Pony**

**By NocturneD**

note: warning crude and tasteless humor ahead.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 9**

It was time for the big day. The day when man and horse join union and put the final piece into consideration. Celestia will now be known as a queen while Nigel Ratburn will be a king. Yadda yadda yadda. The wedding is taking place at the royal palace where every one and every pony is invited. Every one and every pony dressed in their finest clothes, except Binky who just showed up in an orange tuxedo. Yes the same one you would see Jim Carrey wore in Dumb and Dumber. Everyone showed up, even DW who was burnt to a crisp in that car explosion now she was nothing but a melted version of her former self in her Sunday dress.

Every one stood up when the music came on. Seeing Celestia walking down that isle was just so gorgeous with her brides maids, the mane six. Mr. Ratburn already had his best men by his side. Unfortunately the cake obsessed weirdo asked his students to be his best men. Cheap I know. Blah Blah Blah words were exchanged. Arthur gave Mr. Ratburn the ring to put on Celestia's horn. Twilight gave Celestia her ring to put on Nigel's finger. The priest who was an Elvis impersonator said, "I now declare you... man and horse. You may now kiss your bride." Ratburn and Celestia made out for several minutes. Brain checked his watch while Buster picked his nose. "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ratburn!" Every one and pony cheered. Firing off guns in celebration until someone accidently shot down the chandelier.

Everyone and pony congratulated the newly weds.

Arthur who was busy sitting by the punch bowl trying to gather courage to talk to Twilight. Then he remembered, this story was written by me. So he walked up to her and said, "BITCH I LOVE YOU!"

Then Twilight remembered it was written by me as well too, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

And so... an eight year old boy made out with a pony... illegal in forty nine states. I'm not going to tell you the one that does allow it because of some bad bronies out there. The reception went alright, there was top notch food. Fun dancing. Every one and pony getting drunk and not giving a shit.

Then suddenly a big bag of crack was found in the back room. Buster brought it out. Arthur watched and walked up to him. "Buster? Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah. It's deja vu all over again." Buster smiled.

"CRACK PARTY!" They both screamed. Then every one and pony cheered.

Within twenty minutes... Wild shit happened. Francine and Rainbow Dash jumped off the top of a staircase and broke their arms. Rarity hit Muffy in the face with a baseball bat and blood sprayed everywhere. Mr. Ratburn ripped off his clothes and danced on the table bearing all (like he did in A Strange Adventure 1: random chaos). Celestia and Luna were sharing a stripper pole. Arthur's mom Jane Read was making out with with Cheerilee. The cutie mark crusaders were so drunk they puked everywhere. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were too busy dancing on the dance floor, drunk as well with Mora and Carlos dancing awkwardly. Snips and Binky were arguing who will use the handicap stall in the bathroom. Arthur's dad, David Read dressed up like the biker from the village people and danced pretty gay like. Everyone and every pony were either drunk or high on crack. Then someone lit the stage on fire.

Arthur was proud of this. He put his arm around Buster. "Buster. You can be my wing man anytime."

Buster smiled, "No... you can be my wing man."

Twilight put on her crazy grin and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur. You know I'll support you no matter what right. Your girlfriend might be crazy." Buster said after taking a swig of beer.

"She's a fun kind of crazy." Arthur laughed. "Can I count on your being the best man?"

Buster nodded, "Sure."

Twilight walked up to the two and asked Arthur to dance in the orgy of craziness and chaos. Arthur accepted. And sex broke out. Arthur was in heaven until...

*BANG*

The reception door busted open with Grandma Thora wearing her Scorpion cosplay outfit. She's been addicted to Mortal Kombat since the SNES days, she was so psyched for the one that came out in 2011. She literally locked herself in her house for months playing it non stop until she wanted to be Scorpion. She pulled out a sword and started killing every one and every pony. Screams were made. Killing insured. Nothing was left after that.

"HEY!" A female shouted from behind Grandma Thora. The ninja grandma turned around to see it was Lauren Faust herself. "You can't kill my ponies!" She took out her sword from her own sheith and starting clanging blades. They fought. And fought. And fought.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Grandma Thora shouted as she shot a hook into Lauren Faust. The red head pulled on the hook chain and broke it with her own sword. "WHAT?"

Lauren shouted, "HADUKEN!" And fired a fire ball into grandma Thora's face killing her. The ninjas body fell over lifelessly. She looked around, blood and death all around. She was too late. And felt saddened that her own creation has had a chance of being with a legendary childrens book writer's creation. She pulled out her cell phone, "Yes... Marc Brown. It's done. I'm sorry it came down to this. But your creation can rest in peace. I avenged their death..."

The elder gentlemen on the other line sighed, "Thank you young Lauren Faust. I'm glad we had this once in a lifetime opportunity of a crossover. Even if no one else would write an Arthur and My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic crossover. Well still have this mess of a story."

Lauren smiled, "Yes. It's been an honor. Now, it's time to end this story."

"You mean?" Marc asked.

Lauren chuckled, "Yes... I got another target." She smiled, "It's the author of this stupid series"

***Cue the Kill Bill music***

_The end..._

Yes everyone and pony died...

_The end for real..._

***hears doorbell***

Wonder that could be?

**000**

Note: well people there you have it. The exciting crossover of Arthur and MLP ends. You should all know I make half assed endings and this is no exception. Thank you all for reading. Now if you excuse me I got to run.


End file.
